Jungle Fury The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe
by John Silver fan
Summary: Jungle Fury crossed with The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe, sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

Peter Pevensie- Master Finn (a.k.a. David James)

Susan Pevensie

Edmund Pevensie

Lucy Pevensie

Aslan

White Witch

Mr. Beaver

Mrs. Beaver

Mr. Tumnus

Oreius

Professor Kirke

Mrs. Macready

Mrs. Pevensie

Father Christmas

Maugim

Plot: Mrs. Pevensie is Master Finn's younger sister, and when he gets word from her that her husband had left to fight in the war raging in Europe, he goes to England to help her and Susan keep an eye on Edmund and Lucy and keep them out of trouble since Peter is off at college. When the children are to sent to the country to stay with Professor Kirke for safekeeping, he agrees to go with them, no of them ever dreaming what they would find in the Professor's house. It's told from Master Finn's point of view.


	2. To the Professor's

I was pulled from my sleep by the low drone of planes, which meant another bombing raid. A moment later it a little lighter in my room, and I knew the searchlights were on. The alarm went off, I leaped out of bed, quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, grabbed a flashlight, and ran into the living room just as I heard my sister, Helen, call my name.

I found her pulling Edmund away from the window.

"To the bomb shelter! Quickly!" she cried, grabbing two blankets from the couch just as Susan came running in, carrying another flashlight.

We ran out of the house to the bomb shelter, and Helen opened the door.

"Wait! Where's Lucy?" Susan exclaimed.

"She must still be inside!"

I handed Edmund my flashlight and dashed back towards the house.

"David! David, come back!"

I paid no attention to my younger sister's cries rushed into the house, the drone of the planes now almost right above the house. I darted into Susan and Lucy's room as I heard the sound of bombs going off as they were dropped.

Lucy was curled up in her bed, her face terrified.

"Lucy!"

"Uncle David."

I quickly scooped my youngest niece into my arms and began running back out of the house. Just as I reached the living room a bomb landed not too far from the house, shaking the house and shattering the window.

The shaking caused me to lose my balance, and I fell, though was able to make sure I didn't land on Lucy. I just barely managed to cover her as the window shattered to shield her from the glass.

I quickly scrambled to my feet, still carrying her, and made a mad dash for the bomb shelter. I raced inside and put Lucy down once she loosened her death grip on me.

The next day Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were being sent to the country, along with hundreds of other kids, for safekeeping. They were going to stay with a man called Professor Kirke, and I agreed to go with them to keep an eye on them.

Helen carefully clipped the label onto Lucy's coat then hugged her. After she let go of Lucy, she stood up and hugged Susan.

"Be a big girl, Susan."

Susan nodded as she hugged her back.

"If Dad was here he wouldn't make us go," Edmund said somewhat bitterly.

I gave my youngest nephew a bit of a stern look.

"If your dad was here, Ed, the war would over so you wouldn't have to go."

Helen turned to him.

"You will listen to your uncle, won't you, Edmund?"

He looked at her and nodded after a moment.

Helen turned and hugged me.

"Promise me you'll keep them safe, David."

"I will, Helen," I said as I hugged her back.

"All aboard!" we heard the conductor yell.

I took Lucy's hand and led her towards the train.

When we reached the train station that the Professor was suppose to pick us up at we waited for a few minutes, none of us quite sure what to expect.

Then a woman driving a horse-drawn wagon came into veiw. She stopped beside the train station and looked down at us, her gazes hard and stern.

"Mrs. Macready?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. James."

The Professor's housekeeper looked at us and the few suitcases we had brought with us.

"Is that it? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, Ma'am. It's just us."

"Small favors. Get in."

I helped Edmund and girls into the wagon, put the suitcases in, and then got in myself.

When we reached the Professor's estate I could hardly believe my eyes.

It was huge!

That night, Edmund and I were in the room Susan and Lucy were sharing.

Lucy was already in her pajamas and in bed.

"The sheets feel scratchy," she said, a little choked by some tears.

I went over from the window sill I had been sitting on and sat on the edge of her bed.

"War don't last forever. We'll be home soon, Lucy," Susan said.

"If home's still there."

Susan and I turned to him.

"Isn't time you were in bed?"

"Yes, _Mum_," he said mockingly.

"Ed!" I snapped sternly.

He became quiet, and I looked back at Lucy.

"You saw outside, this place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow will be great, Lu."

She gave me a small smile, which I returned.

I stood up, went over to the head of the bed, leaned down, and softly kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweety."

"Goodnight, Uncle David."

I went over to Susan, hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead as well.

"Goodnight, Su."

"Goodnight, Uncle David," she answered.

I walked out to go to the room that Edmund and I were sharing, stopped at the door, and looked back at my nieces.

"Lights out in five minutes."

"Okay," they said together.

We all fell asleep completely unaware that tomorrow we would find something that would change our lives forever.


End file.
